Such fluid housings can be made of cast material, of solid material which is milled, or of a forged part. The present invention, however, relates to fluid housings in which the so-called outer housing body is produced by plastic shaping of a metal pipe. The outer housing body is incorporated into a fluid conduit, usually a pipe conduit, wherein connecting to the remaining part of the conduit must be effected as quickly as possible and without tightness problems. For this purpose, the outer housing body has a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet. The fluid inlet and/or the fluid outlet each have a protruding, tubular port.
One kind of flange-mounting the fluid housing to the rest of the fluid conduit provides so-called clamp ports. These are circular ring-shaped flanges on the tubular port protruding radially and on the side facing away from the outer housing body and having a planar end face. On the side facing the outer housing body these flanges have a clamping surface extending obliquely to the outside towards the end face. In the case of a correspondingly formed flange on the side of the adjacent conduit the two end faces then oppose each other and are pressed against each other, possibly by interposition of a seal. The opposite clamping surfaces extend in the manner of a clamp which on tightening ensures that the end faces move towards each other. Usually, such flanges are produced in that they either are cast along with a cast housing and subsequently are machined, are fabricated from a base body (forged part, cast part or solid material) and/or in the case of a housing made by plastic shaping are produced separately and welded subsequently. In the latter case, the separately produced flanges have a cylindrical, axial tab which forms part of the port and which is welded to a port base at the outer housing body. Such fluid housings were found to be very advantageous in practice.
It is the object of the invention to further improve such fluid housing, above all to manufacture the same at lower cost.